MrsVC's Big Bang Theory Drabble Collection
by MrsVincentCrabbe
Summary: IN PROGRESS: All the drabbles I write for The Big Bang Theory in various communities and formats.
1. Maximum Temperature

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Sick**

"Thermoduric mesophiles, a type of pathogenic bacterium, can withstand temperatures up to and exceeding slightly 50˚C, or," he added for Penny's value, "125 on the Fahrenheit scale."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Sheldon. Spaghetti Heddy's has never had any problems-"

"That you are aware of!"

"We're going," Leonard insisted.

"Very well, you shall be going without me. Enjoy your bacterium." Later that night, as Sheldon was doling out the exact doses of Pepto-Bismol, he couldn't help but smirk. "If I was vindictive by nature, I would say 'I told you so.'"

"Oh, shut up, Sheldon!" all but Raj moaned.

_Originally posted: 17 February 2009_


	2. Mint Condition

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Comic Book Heroes**

"This is Green Lantern, Penny," Sheldon huffed. "That one is Green Arrow."  
"Well, excuse me," she rolled her eyes.  
"I have Batman," he pulled the figurine forward, "Robin, The Joker, Wonder Woman-"  
"Oh, I love Wonder Woman!"  
"Yes, I suppose you would." He set them all back into place. "I also have several of these figurines in their original packaging. Catwoman, modeled off of Julie Newmar, one of the new Spiderman figures modeled off of Tobey McGuire. Also-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, which one's got the fifties in his ass?" Sheldon vowed to blow Leonard's mind up when he was sleeping.

Originally posted: 27 February 2009


	3. Method to the Madness

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Comic Book Heroes**

"Clearly, you know absolutely nothing," Sheldon said superciliously as he cut into his pizza (crust first, of course).  
"Sheldon, you can't just cut him out like that," Leonard defended. "Raj was only expressing his opinion."  
"Opinions are only a method against being told you are wrong, Leonard. There is a proven correct answer to everything. Even a mediocre scientist like you should know that." Leonard grimaced.  
"You're on your own here, Raj." Raj looked to Howard for help.  
"Not going to happen, bud."  
"Superman is clearly a better superhero than Batman, that's all I'm saying," Raj cried helplessly.

_Originally posted: 28 February 2009_


	4. Worth Millions

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Comic Book Heroes**

"That one's mine," Sheldon and Leonard said at the same time, both grabbing for the t-shirt Penny had in her hand. She grabbed it back from them.  
"Both of yours?" she quirked an eyebrow. "What? Do you share it?"  
"No, it's mine."  
"It's mine," Sheldon said, as if finishing the conversation.  
"What's so special about it?"  
"What's so special about it?" both boys voices cracked with shock.  
"Penny, it was limited edition."  
"I pre-ordered that thing!"  
"A Joker t-shirt?"  
"A Heath Ledger Joker memorial t-shirt."  
"Oh, well, that just makes it worth millions."  
"Someday, it could," Leonard gripped it harder.

_Originally posted: 1 March 2009  
_


	5. Filler of the Worst Kind

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Comic Book Heroes**

"This is ridiculous, Penny."  
"Oh, shut up," she swatted at him while hoarding the popcorn dish.  
"This movie has absolutely no point in the series. It doesn't farther the main plot along. It barely even mentions the main villain. It's filler. Filler of the worst kind, even. Romantic filler."  
"You're just jealous."  
"Of a half-demon's obsessive control of a young Japanese school girl?" he scoffed. "I beg to differ."  
"He isn't obsessive. It's cute. InuYasha and Kagome are so sweet together."  
"I vote pathetic instead."  
"Just shut up and watch the movie," she groaned.  
"This didn't even happen in the original manga."

_Originally posted: 3 March 2009  
_


	6. Punitive Repercussions

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: E-mail**

_Penny:_

This e-mail is to inform you of the punitive repercussions of garnering three strikes. To begin, I will remind you of your infractions. First, you entered my bedroom. No one enters my rooms. Second, you sat in my seat. Have I not properly explained the sanctity of my seat clearly enough? And thirdly, you violated the trust I instilled in you by sending me LOLCATS. Of course the cat couldn't understand string theory, Penny. He's a cat. As a result of your blatant disregard for my rules, I have sent you the hyperlink to my classes.

Sincerely,  
Sheldon Cooper


	7. Magnum Opus

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Music  
**

There was something oddly visceral about Sheldon playing the piano. He had never been known to be particularly adept at the more physical aspects of life, but, at the piano, he had all the physicality of an athlete; the fluidity of his fingers, the beautiful pressure he could exert on the delicate ivory keys, the rhythm and poise. One could almost see his muscles pull together from their disjointed awkwardness to the symphony of powerful contractile cells, working with an orchestra of Calcium and electricity to produce a Magnum Opus.  
That's how Penny saw it: as music itself.


	8. Scrabble Wars

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Curse Words**

"Howard," Raj said disapprovingly, "that is not a word. Take it off the board."  
"Wolowitzian is SO a word."  
"Is not. I'm not even sure how you made it fit on the board."  
"Raj, Raj, Raj," Howard shook his head, "simple, ignorant Raj."  
"Howard, Howard, Howard," he put on a mock smile that quickly dropped into a dead serious frown, "take it off the board."  
"Nope."  
"Oh, bring it, bitch," Raj flipped the board, scattering pieces all over Howard's bedroom floor. The boys went toe-to-toe, foaming mouths and all.  
"We will settle this like men," Howard growled.  
"Klingon Boggle it is."

_Originally posted on Livejournal 26 March 2009_


	9. Crude and Usual Behavior

AN: All the drabbles here will be ones I've written for the livejournal community "How I Met The Big Bang Theory 100." Even though the community is for both How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, as I only watch The Big Bang Theory, these will all be BBT.

**Prompt: Drinking Games  
**

Howard and Raj were playing a dangerous game. The rules had been decided long before the night had begun. Now, they lay, poised and ready, a tab steadily building as the night went on. They knew that Penny was having herself a big birthday bash and that meant lots of hot women in very short skirts.  
"Every time you see a flash of panty, drink," Howard said.  
"Two shots if they're Penny's," Raj added.  
"Three shots if no underwear," Howard leered. Raj laughed and clicked glasses with him.  
"Howard, this is going to be a beautiful night."  
"No panties!"

_Originally posted on Livejournal 6 April 2009  
_


	10. MILK THIEF

Sheldon was leaning up against the door, letting his head rest on the green metal and looking his eyes down on her. She was refusing the new contract.

"Sheldon, I will not sign this!"

"But, you have to," he almost whined. They had been fighting over this for three days and both were done but too stubborn to quit.

"Sheldon!" she sighed, slumping down on the couch. "I refuse to sign a contract saying I can't borrow milk from you."

"Steal! This is a contract to prohibit you from stealing our milk."

"I will use your milk. It's not like Leonard can drink it anyway. Consider it his fair share." Sheldon's eyes looked slightly glazed.

"That sounds...acceptable."

"No contract?" she smiled hopefully.

"Just until I revise this one." He stood straight again. "And, of course, Leonard will have transfer his rights to said milk share to you. I'll print up that contract as well." He left her apartment, shutting the door on his way out. Penny laid back down on the couch.

"Definitely wackadoodle."

_Originally posted on Livejournal 29 april 2009_


	11. Pasta and Art

"Sheldon!" Penny shouted from the kitchen. "Sheldon, help!"

"Yes, Penny?" he said as he entered the kitchen. Penny was on her knees on the counter top, trying to reach for the top shelf of her cabinets.

"I can't reach the pasta, can you help me?" she pouted, batting an eyelash or two at him.

"Why don't you put the pasta in a clear jar on the counter?" he asked, grabbing the box from the highest shelf. "Not only would it be in easy reach but it would also be visually appealing."

"Thank you, HGTV. I'll remember that for the next time I'm redesigning the kitchen..." she stirred her marinara sauce rather roughly and sloshed a little over on her cook top. She felt his hands circle her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you for cooking for my mother." She leaned back a little, feeling instantly soothed by his soft, large hands on her hips.

"I'm just glad she's coming to visit before Charlie goes back to college." Her husband of twenty three years snorted against her neck.

"Art...that is not a legitimate college major. No more legitimate than literature."

"I don't know what you have against literature," she picked up a clean spoon sitting nearby and dipped it in the top. She tasted the edge before offering it to Sheldon. She cocked her eyebrow and he nodded that it was seasoned to his preference. "Or art, for that matter. You being a genius and all, I'd think you'd recognize genius in others." He kissed the skin of her neck.

"He did create that photo collage in a perfect, Fibonacci spiral. Perhaps he is mine, after all." He moved to set the table as she drained the now cooked pasta.

_Originally posted on Livejournal 29 april 2009_


	12. Battle Royale

The door swung open and hit the bookcase behind it. The four boys turned around to see Penny march in with hands on her hips and her eyes burning a hole where ever they turned.  
"Penny, what-" Leonard started but she merely raised a hand. Sheldon sat a little straighter and gave her his superior look.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

He cocked an eyebrow.

She frowned.

He dropped his eyes condescendingly.

She tapped her foot.

He sighed.

She smiled and turned on her heel. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement," she sneered. He glared his retribution at her as he saw the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" the other boys chorused together. Sheldon didn't answer. He was planning his next move.

_Originally posted on Livejournal 30 April 2009_


	13. Shoes

"Penny, how many shoes do you own?" Sheldon's voice was drifting up from somewhere in the bottom of her closet.

"I don't know. A few?"

"A few?" he shouts, "a few? Penny, there are enough shoes in here that you wouldn't have to wear the same pair of shoes twice in a row for a month." Sheldon had a pair of blue strap-y heels in one hand and some knee-high, white leather boots draped over his shoulders.

"You haven't separated your summer and winter shoes, you don't have your original boxes for organization." He set the shoes on her bed before pulling out more. "I should really RFID tag all of these for you." Penny couldn't help but smile as he tried to find the match for a pink flip-flop that she knew was probably left at Kurt's those years ago or under her bed. Either way, it was probably gone forever.

"Sheldon, you're just trying to make room for your shoes. You don't have to-" but she stopped when he pulled that other pink flip-flop out of a box she had never unpacked. She thought it might be to her advantage to let her boyfriend match all her shoes up for her.

_Originally posted on Livejournal 1 May 2009_


End file.
